In a typical wireless network, one coordinator typically manages the entire network. For example, in a typical wireless personal area network (PAN) or sensor network, there is typically one PAN coordinator tasked with managing the entire network. For example, the lone PAN coordinator may perform functions such as network initialization and formulation and data transmission. A typical PAN coordinator has at least two physical communication interfaces. For example, the PAN coordinator may have one radio interface for internal communications within the PAN network and another interface as a backhaul for connecting the PAN to external networks. If there are multiple PAN networks, multiple PAN coordinators are required, typically one PAN coordinator for each PAN network. These PAN coordinators are usually deployed separately. Because of the separate deployment, communications and information exchange among them are extremely limited. Accordingly, the use of separate PAN coordinators may cause limitations on system throughput, reliability, and congestion control. For example, a typical PAN coordinator uses only a single radio interface, which may become a bandwidth bottleneck for supporting rate-sensitive multimedia communications over embedded systems, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and video surveillance. Similarly, using a single radio interface introduces a reliability issue at the PAN coordinator. Further, in a single radio interface-based PAN network, congestion may result in the network reducing the sending rate at the source or dropping packets. Furthermore, the lack of information exchange and cooperation among separated PAN coordinators makes it difficult to perform load-balancing or traffic direction among different PAN networks. Accordingly, there are many deficiencies associated with using multiple PAN coordinators that are separated from each other. Thus, the use of a converged coordinator may increase efficiency in a wireless network.